Cruel Consequences
by Uchiha Dark Moon
Summary: Na casa de Kakashi trabalha um jovem loiro, seu nome era Naruto, e apesar de ser muito novo, trabalhava para o grisalho a três anos, tempo este que marcara a morte dos pais dele, fazendo assim Naruto não ter ninguém, e ter que ir trabalhar para poder sobreviver. Estava com quinze anos, e era como uma empregada naquela casa, fazendo de tudo para agradar ao seu senhor.


Hatake Kakashi era um jovem vindo de uma família bem rica. Bonito, animado, adorava as coisas boas da vida, como beber, comer, festas e é claro, sexo. Aliás, nesse aspecto era um sedutor de primeira.

Na casa de Kakashi trabalhava um jovem, seu nome era Naruto. Trabalhava para o grisalho havia três anos, tempo este que marcara a morte de seus pais, fazendo assim Naruto ter que ir trabalhar para poder sobreviver. Estava com quinze anos e era como uma empregada naquela casa, fazendo de tudo para agradar ao seu senhor.

Kakashi acabava de acordar. Deviam ser cerca de onze da manhã. Espreguiçou-se e passou a mão pelo peito nu. Desceu apenas de boxer e foi até a cozinha. Já tinha destino certo.

— Ohayou, Naru-chan...

— Ohayou, Kakashi-sama — Naruto respondeu a seu senhor — Seu café está na mesa, mas se quiser esperar só mais um pouco, em uma hora sai o almoço. —Falava, nunca olhando diretamente para Kakashi, em sinal de respeito, olhava sempre para baixo.

—A fome que eu estou não pode esperar... — Mordeu o lábio, indo para trás do loiro.

— Kakashi-sama...— Naruto ficou apreensivo, sabia o que estava por vir, não gostava daquilo, só fazia porque aquele era seu chefe, seu senhor, como Kakashi gostava de ser chamado.

— Nani? — Kakashi sussurrou próximo da orelha do menor, aproveitando para morder ali.

— Onegai... Tenho muita coisa pra fazer ainda. E-Espere até de noite pelo menos. — Sabia que não adiantaria dizer nada, uma hora seria tomado por Kakashi, mas não queria que fosse tão cedo. Adiaria o quanto fosse possível.

— Não, não, Naru... Olha a obediência... – Kakashi sentou-o na bancada, massageando as coxas do rapaz. Não tinha mesmo escrúpulos e o que queria, queria na hora exata.

— Kakashi-sama, a comida... Vai queimar... — Naruto estava totalmente corado, não gostava da situação em que se encontrava e ainda tinha aquela roupa... Kakashi o obrigava a vestir-se como _maid_ , com vestidinho curto preto e avental branco, calcinha de renda na mesma cor, sapatilha preta e fitinha na cabeça.

— Então termine e venha me servir... – Kakashi sorriu e saiu da cozinha, movendo o bumbum redondo coberto pela boxe cinza.

— Ufa... — Naruto suspirou aliviado e voltou ao seu serviço.

Odiava Kakashi pelo que ele fazia a si, mas era a única opção que tinha, além disso, seu pai deixara sua guarda para Kakashi antes de morrer. Amaldiçoou-os, se não fosse por eles terem morrido, não precisaria passar por aquilo.

Exatamente ao meio dia, Naruto terminou a comida. Colocou tudo na mesa e foi chamar seu chefe.

— Kakashi-sama... Venha comer, o almoço está na mesa. — Chamou baixinho, perto do ouvido dele.

Abrindo os olhos, o mais velho espreguiçou-se, satisfeito pelo que ouvira. Estava mesmo faminto. Mas de Naruto.

— Oba... Finalmente... - puxou o menino para si, e apertou-lhe o bumbum.

— Kakashi-sama... A comida vai esfriar. – Naruto tentava se soltar do maior.

— Foda-se... –Kakashi beijou-o. Como se fosse se importar com comida queimada.

Mesmo não querendo, Naruto retribuiu ao beijo, sabia que se não fizesse as consequências seriam horríveis. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, sentia asco de si mesmo pelo que iria fazer, mas aquilo já era normal, toda vez sentia-se daquele jeito.

Kakashi lambia-lhe a língua, apertando-o todo. Rasgou-lhe a roupa, deitando-se sobre o mais novo.

Naruto não fazia nada, só correspondia quando o maior exigia. Tentou cobrir um pouco seu corpo, não gostava do olhar que o maior tinha sobre si sempre que o via nu ou com alguma parte de seu corpo exposta.

— Não cubra essa gostosura... — Kakashi sorriu mostrando os dentes brancos. Deitou o menino e trincou-lhe o mamilo.

— Ahh... — Naruto não pôde deixar de gemer, o maior sabia muito bem onde tocá-lo e como.

— Hmmm... Isso mesmo, maid... Geme pra mim, safada... — Kakashi disse, mais pervertido que nunca. Era até mesmo um pouco sádico e Naruto sempre pagava por isso.

— Kakashi-sama... Aahhhh... — Seu rosto estava completamente corado e sentia seu membro totalmente duro.

— Hmmm... Durinho, hã... ? — Kakashi logo notou a ereção e massageou ali olhando o desespero do menor.

— Hunmm... Onegai... - Naruto contorcia-se de tesão.

— Onegai? — Kakashi riu.

— Kakashi-sama, não me faça ficar desse jeito... Você que começou com isso...

— Calma, Naru-chan... Vai gostar também... — O grisalho masturbava-o, começando a lamber também.

— Aaaahhhhhhh... — Naruto jogou o corpo para trás, sentindo-o arrepiar de tesão, podia não gostar de ser assediado todo dia pelo maior, mas quando ele fazia daquele jeito, delirava.

—Hmm... Como é gostoso ouvir esses gemidos... — disse Kakashi, também rijo como pedra.

— Ahh... Kakashi-sama... Hummm... Continua... Onegai... — Naruto agarrou os travesseiros, gemendo languidamente.

— Haha, delicinha... — Kakashi chupou-o mais, satisfeitos com aquelas reações. Saia que ele também queria aquilo e só fazia-se de difícil para atiçá-lo mais. Era o brinquedo sexual perfeito.

— Eu vou... Hmmmmm... Gozar... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... — A maid desmanchou-se na boca do patrão, gemendo alto, gritando de prazer.

— Ar... Ar... Kakashi-sama... Foi delicioso... - Naruto arfava muito, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente.

\- É mesmo? – Kakashi meteu inesperadamente no bumbum de Naruto — Ahh... — O seu membro grosso ficava muito apertado na entradinha do menor.

— Ahhhhhhhhhh... — Seu grito não fora de prazer, fora de dor. Naruto sentia doer todo o seu corpo, mas principalmente sua entrada, nunca conseguiria se acostumar com aquilo, nunca.

— Annn... — Kakashi bateu naquele bumbum e ondulou-se por cima do garoto.

— Pare... Onegai, tá doendo... Argh... — Naruto implorava com a voz embargada.

— Ahh... Não sinto nada... — Cínico, Kakashi metia no garoto, sorrindo.

— Ora, seu... — O menino queria poder xingar o patrão, mas por não poder, engoliu suas palavras.

— O que dizia, Naru? — Kakashi olhou-o, curioso. Já previa algum atrevimento do menor e assim o puniria mais.

— Nada... — O loirinho disse em um soluço.

— Que bom... – Kakashi meteu mais fortemente, sem sequer se importar com o prazer alheio.

Naruto não gemeu, nem de dor nem prazer, este que havia desaparecido. Aguentava, calado, as dores como sempre fazia e sempre continuaria fazendo.

Kakashi continuou a estocar Naruto, lambendo-lhe a boca e a bochecha direita.

— Ah... Ah... Ah... — Gemia, alucinado, próximo de desmanchar-se dentro do menor.

— Hm... — Para Naruto, a dor era excruciante, não sabia por quanto tempo aguentaria, mas se desmaiasse seria pior, tinha que manter-se acordado.

—Ta vindo, Naru... — Kakashi gemeu, antes de gozar dentro do garoto, gemendo arrastado.

Naruto sentiu-se aliviado por ter acabado, mas não gostava nada de saber que Kakashi gozara dentro de si.

— Ahn... Que delicinha... —Este último retirou-se de dentro do rapaz e suspirou, deitando-se ao lado.

Naruto, apesar de sentir seu corpo todo dolorido, levantou-se e foi ao banheiro. Queria poder tirar a própria pele, mas água e sabão já bastavam.

— Eu vou dormir um pouco mais. Depois quero que traga meu almoço. — Kakashi fechou os olhos.

— Hai. — Naruto respondeu do banheiro.

Assim que terminou de lavar-se, foi à cozinha retirar a mesa e esquentar a comida, novamente. Quase uma hora depois é que levou a bandeja para seu patrão

— Kakashi-sama, sua comida. — Entrou no quarto e colocou uma bandeja ao lado do maior.

— Demorou, hein? Coma uma garfada, antes. — Kakashi ordenou, de má vontade. Não era idiota e não correria o risco de ser envenenado.

— Sim, senhor. — Naruto obedeceu.

— Certo... – Vendo que não havia problemas na comida, pegou e começou a comer o resto. —Pode sair.

— Hai. — Naruto retirou-se dali o mais rápido possível.

Kakashi comeu e depois vestiu-se, saindo para resolver alguns assuntos. Provavelmente, mulheres.

Naruto passou o resto do dia arrumando a casa, agora que estava sozinho, podia ficar mais à vontade. Vestia roupas normais de um garoto agora, bermuda e camiseta e, assim fez todo o serviço da casa, cantarolando vez ou outra. Sempre ficava feliz quando Kakashi não estava por ali.

Kakashi voltou no final da tarde e foi direto tomar um banho refrescante, já que fazia calor. Vestiu sua melhor roupa, apesar de todas serem muito finas e desceu de cabelo molhado e arrepiado.

— Vou sair, volto de manhã, talvez... Cuide das coisas por aqui, Naruto.

— Pode deixar, Kakashi-sama — Abaixou a cabeça em respeito — Tudo vai estar em perfeita ordem quando o senhor voltar. Divirta-se.

— Sei que vai, delicinha. — Kakashi sorriu e deu-lhe um selinho, segurando-lhe o queixo. Em seguida, saiu.

Naruto respirou aliviado ao ver o patrão sair novamente. Como seu serviço já estava terminado, foi para seu quarto descansar, estava precisando.

Continua...


End file.
